To Innocent To Kill
by Joshua5529
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Slender Man's P.O.V.

I was walking through my woods, sulking since no one has been coming for me to kill. I then since the presence of a human and I silently stalk towards it. As I get closer I hear a baby crying and a car driving away. Strange. When a small bundle comes into view I pick it up and it turns out to be a small baby. No more than a year old, possibly even less. I stare into her icy blue eyes and she stops crying and giggles. and touches her hand to my cheek and smiles. I can't find it in me to kill her, to even harm her. So I take her back with me to my dimension. The Creepy Pasta Dimension. I take her back to the abandoned Mansion that I occupy.

It's been a couple years since I found the little girl, I decided to call her Sophia. At 5 years old, she can walk and speak English perfectly. She calls me Daddy, and I've been keeping the fact that I found her, a secret.

"Daddy, may I go outside and play?"

Sophia asks me while I'm finishing up a body. The blood and gore doesn't scare her, but I try to hide it from her anyway. I nod, knowing that everyone knows not to mess with her.

I've finished the body and made Sophia's and my dinner. (I eat the body and she eats oatmeal.) I walk out to the garden she goes to everyday and I call for her. I find her by the lilacs talking to something. As I get closer I notice that it's Smile Dog that she's talking to. I warp beside her quickly know that Smile Dog is dangerous. When I appear I notice that she's petting him and he is smiling even more. He looks at me and gives me an acknowledging bark and turns it's attention back to Sophia.

"Daddy, can we keep him?"

She asks, her voice filled with hope. I can't say no to her, so I nod and as I'm about to tell her his name she states,

"I'm going to name him Smile, because he can smile like me, see daddy!"

She then looks at me and gives me one of her biggest smiles. I chuckle and I tell her that supper is ready and that she can bring Smile with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sophia's P.O.V.

I can't wait to open the presents daddy got for me! Today is my thirteenth birthday and I'm excited. Smile is going to be there too and he's excited with me. I walk into the room daddy is always in and I am greeted with the smell of blood and a dead body... the usual.

"Daddy, may I go play in the garden?"

I ask and he turns around and nods. Daddy doesn't talk much. I skip out the front door and I gently walkover to the Baby's Breaths. They're beautiful as always and I pick one and I lightly smell the fragrance. I then call for Smile and he walks up to me. His ears then go alert and he stands guard in front of me while looking in the direction of the woods.

"Smile, what's wrong?"

I say with a light giggle in my voice.

"Surely no one would hurt me, Daddy said so."

Then out of no where a boy a little older than me with really pale skin, a smile carved into his cheeks, and no eyelids jumps out and lands on me. I grunt as I land on the ground and he brings a knife close to my throat. I'm to stunned to say or do anything so I just lie there while Smile went running back to the mansion, probably getting daddy. I gulp out of fear and tears come to my eyes.

"M-Mister, p-please-"

"Just Go To Slee- Ah!"

He then gets grabbed by a long black tentacle and thrown to the ground. I sit up and see daddy walking towards me, worry on his blank face.

"Go inside, Sophie."

"Yes sir."

I reply as I get up and take one last look at the guy who attacked me... I hope daddy doesn't kill him. I then run back to the house and up to my room where I find my present. My eyes light up and I try to forget the bad situation that daddy and that guy is in. I open the present to find a new dress. It's a really pretty blue dress, with a ribbon and it's baggy looking on the bottom. Daddy knows I've been wanting a new dress!

"THANK YOU DADDY!"

I scream hoping he would hear, which he always does. I then try it on and it fits perfectly and it compliments my icy blue hair.

Thank you daddy, thank you for everything!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sophia's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to the sound of someone yelling. I open my door to find daddy dragging that guy from the other day into the cellar. I don't want the guy to get hurt, he probably didn't know any better. After daddy goes back into his room, I cautiously sneak down the stairs to the cellar to find the guy chained to the wall by his hands. He's looking down to the ground.

"M-Mister, I-I-"

"Don't you dare get closer."

He commands, his lidless eyes staring right at me.

"Sir, I-I know that what my daddy is doing isn't very nice, but he is just looking out for me!"

I exclaim, trying to let him know that my daddy is not a bad daddy.

"Girl, if I was free, and if I had my knife, I'd wipe that innocent look off of your face."

I gulp at his remark. Tears come to my eyes and I fall to my knees. He looks at me strangely.

"Why can't everyone here just get along? Why does everyone here always want to kill?"

My eyes the light up and I stand.

"I know, maybe no one has been shown any kindness! I'll show people kindness, starting with you!"He gets a strange look in his eyes, but I shrug it off and I noiselessly walk to the kitchen and I prepare some oatmeal and milk.

I then hurry back down the stairs and I set the tray in front of him and he stares at it.

"How the hell am I supposed to eat it?"

He asks. I giggle and I reply,

"I'll feed you, silly!"

I then proceed to pick up the spoon and I direct it towards his mouth.

"You expect me to allow a little girl like you to feed me? I can live on my own!"

He says in his deep gravely voice. I look down and smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help..."

He then does something unexpected.

"F-Fine, I'll eat it."

He mumbles. I look up bright eyed with a smile adorning my face. I then pick up the spoon and I hold it near his mouth and he takes the bite. The gashes on the sides of his face open and close with his mouth. I then keep feeding him and when he asks for a drink, I give it to him.

This goes on for weeks. I learn that his name is Jeff, I've learned his story, and I've heard a lot about Liu. I can understand that he misses his brother very much. I've told Jeff about me and daddy and I've even gotten him to laugh a couple times. He's a really nice guy when you get to know him. We are sitting there talking, after he's eaten, and he asks,

"Why do you always bring me oatmeal and milk?"

"Did you want water?"

I ask in return and he slightly laughs.

"No, do you have anything besides oatmeal?"

I think for a while, the cellar filled with only our breathing.

"There's other food besides Oatmeal?"

I ask seriously. Oatmeal is all that I've ever known. That and what daddy eats...

"Is that the only thing he feeds you?"

I nod my head.

"That's the only thing he can feed me, since he doesn't know anything else I like, and he can't take me out in public."

Jeff nods and smiles. (With his mouth not the gashes.) The cellar door opens and my heart starts beating fast. Is that daddy? Will he be mad? Please don't let him hate me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 "Sophie!" Daddy exclaims as he walks down. He stares at me, even though he has no eyes I can feel his gaze. Tears come to my eyes and I run to daddy's feet. "I'm so sorry daddy! I-I just didn't want someone to die on my account!" I look up at him with my tear filled eyes and he gives his rare deep laugh. He then bends down and pets my head. "No, Sophia, I'm not mad. You just had to ask for me to let him go and I would have." I get up and pat the dust off of my dress. I look at him questioningly and I hug him. "I knew you were nice daddy, I knew it! I'm sorry daddy, can you let him go?" He nods as he out a key and unlocks the chains and Jeff rubs his wrists. An hour has passed and Jeff is still here. Not that I'm not happy, but didn't he want to leave? It's dinner and daddy got me something new to eat. Jeff's eating with us and he's eating the same thing I am. Something called a 'Cheese Burger.' Whatever it is, it's delicious! Daddy also got something called, 'Mountain Dew' and I love it. I'm feeling a little hyper from it though. I've been giggling for ten minutes and Jeff keeps looking at me. "The Hell? Are you Ok?" I nod gleefully. Feeling very energetic. He just stared at me and continued to eat. "Sophie, Jeff is going to be staying with us. Only if it's OK with you though." My eyes light up and I nod frantically. "Yes, yes, yes. I would love having someone to play with daddy!" I have this feeling to jump around so I get up and run to the garden with daddy's permission, Jeff right behind me. Apparently he's supposed to be my bodyguard against new creepy pastas. I was about to do a cartwheel when Smile ran up to me and Jeff got out his knife. "It's OK Jeff, It's only Smile. My dog." Jeff nods and sheathes his knife back in his jacket pocket. I then start running around with Smile. I then stop and I run back to Jeff and I tackle him. "Hey!" He yells as we fall to the ground, with me giggling all the way. "The Hell'd you do that for!?" He exclaims as he sits up and I am still on the ground giggling. Having Jeff here is going to be fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 I open my eyes to see Jeff's eyes staring directly in mine. "AAAHHH!" I scream as I jump up and grab my pillow. My breath coming fast. I then realize that it's Jeff and I calm down. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He says as a yawn overtakes him. I look at him questioningly. "Didn't you get enough sleep?" He shakes his head and explains to me that my daddy told him to keep watch over me through out the night. My eyes widen at the thought of him getting no sleep. I jump up and I push him onto my bed and I throw the cover on him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks as he tries to get up. I then sit on him. "You aren't going anywhere without sleep." I state boldly, hoping that I wasn't hurting him. I look at him and his face is a bit red. I gasp and my hand rushes towards his forehead. "Are you alright? You're all red..." He then pushes me off of him and gets off the bed. He then mumbles that he was going to his own room for some sleep as he walked through my door. I wonder what that was about... I'm playing in my garden, a gentle breeze caressing my body as I sit on the soft grassy ground. The sun was giving a soft glow and I could hear the wind whispering through the trees, the garden full of beautiful Baby's Breath. I was making a flower tiara for myself, daddy, and Jeff when I hear footsteps. Jeff went inside to use the bathroom, is he back? I stand and look around, to my surprise I saw a girl with mid-back length black hair with black iris' and white pupils. I stare in amazement at her beauty. She is wearing mostly black and the wind tugs slightly at her shirt. She starts walking towards me and stops right in front of me. She put her hand out and asks in a silky voice. "I'm Jane, and you are?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"I-I'm Sophia, M-May I ask why you are here?"I ask nervously, trying to not make eye contact."You friends with Jeff?"She questions and I perk up at that question. If she knows Jeff, then maybe we could be friends!"Yes, He's my friend and my daddy made him my body guard."I state cheerily. I can't believe it, I might have another friend! She's so pretty to, and looks my age! She narrows her eyes and pulls out a knife."Perfect."She then comes at me and I barely duck under the knife as it is thrusted toward me in such a rough manor. I scream and I hear someone start running. As Jane goes to make another thrust I close my tear filled eyes. I then hear a 'clang', like two knives clashing together. I open my eyes to see that Jeff had saved me. He then grabs her arm as she tries to recover and he throws her against a tree. I let a tear fall as he bends down and wipes it away."Can't you stay out of trouble?"His deep, gravely voice emphasizes the word 'out'. He then chuckles and takes a deep breath."I told her not to follow me, that fool."I look at him and then I look at her unconsious body. I feel bad for her, I don't know why though. I then walk over to her and I put her into a comfortable position."What are you doing?"Jeff asks, confused."I'm just trying to help her not be so uncomfortable.""She just tried to kill you.""I-I know...it's just... I don't know."Jeff then smiles, making the gashes slightly curve upward. He then sighs."You're to nice, and to innocent."I smile and I run up to him and I grab his arm and I star running."Where are we going?"He asks as he starts running so he won't trip. I then look at him, wink, and stick my tongue out."You'll see." I then stop. We ended up at my secret place. It's a circle of different kinds of flower bushes, tall enough to where no one could see us if we were in the middle. There is a place where you can enter and it isn't noticeable if you don't know about it. I drag him in and he looks around in amazement. I have brought in a lot of stuff here. Books, a couch, a bed, and a lot of stuffed animals. I pick up Miss Genevieve and I show her to Jeff. Miss Genevieve is a beautiful porcelain doll with a long blue dress with fake roses upon the skirt ,waist, and chest. I let him hold her.

"Please be careful, she is fragile and she is my favorite doll."

He nods and he pets her hair there is a strange look in his eye and he hands her back to me.

"What's wrong?"

I ask out of concern.

"N-Nothing, it's just I'm psychotic and..."

"And?"

I urge.

"Well, I get the urge to kill things that I find beautiful and things I find annoying."

I nod and I get this weird thought. He doesn't think I'm beautiful? Am I beautiful? I've always thought I was pretty, but...

"Am I beautiful?"

I ask looking dead into his eyes. Two different feelings come over his eyes, ones that I can't name and he sighs.

"Yes, I mean...no... You are beautiful, but I don't want to kill you."

He says, his face turning a slight red. I smile real big and close my eyes and I hug him. I let him go and his face is even redder, well as red as his skin can get anyways. I then grab his hand and I pull him to the other stuffed animals and dolls and I tell him about each one. One is a blue rabbit that daddy got me for my birthday one year and another is a doll with red hair and isn't porcelain nor glass, but made from cloth. Daddy then calls for us and we run back and we all sit down to eat. The only thing is that I have a bad feeling about tomorrow...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 I open my eyes to hear banging and fighting. I get up real fast and I hurry down in my night gown. What's going on? I fly down the stairs to see Jane and Jeff fighting. Jeff then looks my way. "Sophia! Run awa-"Jane then hits Jeff over the head with the handle of her knife and Jeff passes out."Jeff!"I yell as I run down to him she picks him up and jumps out of the window and runs away. "NO!"I scream as I run up to the window. I find a note from Daddy saying that he was out in his woods. I can't tell daddy! I guess I have to save Jeff. I run upstairs and I change into a random dress and I put on my shoes as I hurriedly rush out the same window and I follow her footprints. The footprints start fading away and I'm now face to face with woods unknown to me. I know Slender Woods like the back of my hand, but these aren't daddy's woods. I gulp as I step into the forest cautiously. I look around as I walk forward. Her prints are getting harder and harder to see. I keep walking and I feel something on my arm. I look down to see a large beetle looking bug and I scream as I swat it off with my hand. I look around frantically to find any clue of which way they've gone and I see a slit in a tree, as if someone was marking their way so they wouldn't get lost. I follow the slits in the trees and I halt when a bid house comes into view. I keep walking toward it when I hear children singing."kagome kagome nigerarenu you ni kagome kagome nani shite asobu no? yoake no ban ni nakama ni nareru ne! kagome kagome "Ushiro no shoumen daare?"It sounds really creepy. I shiver as I run up to them. I then see that the kids had made a circle around... Jeff! He's blindfolded and tied up while yelling at the kids who have encircled him."You little brats, you'd better let me go, I will kill you...all of you... haha."Thatsmall laugh he gave at the end sent shivers up my spine, but I then notice something worse... the kids. It looks as though they've all been injued in a terrible way. One's eye was missing, the other had one arm, and another only had half of a head. Tears spring to my eyes. these poor children, they've must have been through horrible expiriences. I run up to them. "Can you all please let my friend go?"I ask slightly scared of what might happen. A little girl with blonde hair and one arm missing looks at me and giggles."He has to guess."I look at her confused when they start circling him again."What does he have to guess?"Then a little boy who looks like her twin who has his head bandaged replies."Who's behind him.""How can I guess, I don't even know your names! You brats!"Jeff yells as they stop. "Jeff, the blue haired little girl is behind you!"They all then look at me and back at him. "Fine, the blue headed brat."They then let go of each others hands and I run towards Jeff and I untie him. He the reaches for his knife and I grab his hand and I shake my head. I then stand up and I fall back down, feeling a pain in my stomach. I whimper at the pain and Jeff looks at me."What's wrong?"He asks, worry tinting his voice. I point to my stomach and suggest,"To much excitement in one day I guess."He then picks me up and he carries me home. When we walk in the front door, daddy is standing there. Jeff puts me down and I run up to daddy. "Daddy, Jane stole Jeff and a bunch of little kids wouldn't let him leave a circle and-" "Calm down Sophie." He says in a soothing voice. I take a deep breathe and I explain all that had happened. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 After I told daddy everything that happened he tells me to go wash off for supper and he looks at a couple scratches on Jeff. My stomach still hurts from being nervous, but it should be OK soon... I hope. I make my way to the bathroom and I go to the sink as I pull out a wash rag. I then proceed to wash some dirt off of my face and I wash my hands and arms. I then put the rag in the dirty clothes hamper and I walk downstairs into the dining room to find supper had been served and daddy was waiting for me. Apparently Jeff went to go blow off some steam, and I'm scared to know what that means. We are having something new for supper, it's called Spaghetti. I find it delicious. I had been missing out on food like this for thirteen years... It's not daddy's fault though. Jeff then walks in and hurries upstairs. I see that he's covered in blood and I sigh. Why can't everyone just get along? With no killing and no pain, just happiness. I then finish eating and Jeff comes back down with the blood all gone. He then eats his plate while glancing at me every now and again, worry in his eyes. Why is he worried? Should he be? After that I head to my room, a headache slowly progressing. I lie down on my bed hoping for the pain to stop. I'm riding in something... I think daddy's told me about it, a car I think. I look around and I look at my hands... they're tiny? I try to speak, but the only sound I make is, 'goo' or, 'ga'. I then hear talking"We should just leave her.""No, John, we can't, she's just a baby!""Who cares! Someone will find her, just do it, or I WILL get angry."The car then stops and I hear sobbing as I am picked up. I see a woman, her face is blurred out. She then starts walking towards the woods. I look around to recognize Slender Woods. I start crying. Where is daddy? I'm scared! I continue to cry and the woman whispers."One day my love, I will be back... I promise."She then gently lays me down and runs away while tears continue to streak down my face. I then hear footsteps and I look up to see...Daddy! He then picks me up and starts walking toward our home."Sophie! Wake up!" My eyes suddenly open and I see Jeff looking at me worriedly. I feel tears running down my face. What did that dream mean? W-Was I left? I-Is daddy m-my real daddy? I then hug Jeff and start crying even harder. Jeff seems stunned for a second and then pats my back."Are you alright?"Jefff asks in soothing tone. I shrug and I let go of him."I'm sorry Jeff, I-I had a scary dream.""I can tell, do you need to talk about it?"He asks. "Yeah, but with daddy, I need an answer."I answer as I get out of bed. I then make my way down the stairs to see Daddy on the couch watching T.V. "Daddy?""Yes Sophie?""A-Are you my real daddy?""Yes sweetie."I sigh a big relief."But, I am not your father."My eyes widen in shock and daddy hugs me and sits me in his lap."Sophie, there's something I need to tell you." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Jeff then comes down and looks worried. Did he know? D-Did he not tell me?"W-What?"I ask. Please say he's lying, please say he's lying..."Sophie, when you were less than a year old, your parents left in in my woods and I kept you as my own."Tears spring to my eyes and they start coming down like water falls. I start shaking my head and I run upstairs into my bedroom and I fall on my bed and I start sobbing uncontrollably. I feel someone rub my back."Are you OK?"I hear Jeff ask and I look at him."Did you know?"I question, tears still streaking down my face. Jeff looks down in shame. I stand up and he backs away. I point my finger at him."You knew! Why didn't you tell me! Why! Why!"I keep yelling why and it slowly becomes a whisper as Jeff wraps his arms around me."Shh, It's OK, he still loves you and I know you still love him."I then start sobbing in his chest and he continues to hold me. I feel a small fluttering in my heart that is kind of painful and I stand up straight."Jeff, my heart feels weird..."He then looks at me and blushes. I slightly tilt my head in confusion."Will you tell me the truth about something?"I nod my head and he slowly starts to lean in. My eyes widen as his lips meet mine and he then backs away. I can feel that my whole face is red and my heart is pounding like crazy."Does your heart feel weird at that?"He asks. I slowly nod my head. The tears have stopped and I can't find words to speak.I gulp and I look down, then smiles and quietly says,"It's called love."I look at him and with a giant blush on my face I smile and I hug him."Then, I love you Jeff!"He stares at me and his eyes slightly sparkle."I love you too." We then walk back down stairs and I apologize for running away, Jeff and I holding hands the whole time. Dadd- I mean Slender Man eyes our hands, but says nothing about it. We all then go for a calming walk and Slender Man continues to say that he loves me as his own and that he understands if I don't love him. The realization then hits me, that even though he's not my father, he's still my daddy! I then run up to him and hug him."You may not be my father, but you're still my daddy!" He then hugs back and we all start laughing. It's Suppertime and tonight we are having something called Pizza and Pepsi. They both taste delicious. We all then excuse ourselves while I run up to my room with Jeff behind me. He walks up to me and rubs my cheek."So, what now?"I ask, hoping for an answer. He gently smiles, which in my point of view makes him even more beautiful. He then leans in and kisses me and I shyly kiss back."We can be together, an-"We then hear a crash and I look towards my window to find it broken. "I'm Back." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 We then hear a crash and I look towards my window to find it broken. "I'm Back."Jeff then pulls me behind him. Jane continued to stare at us through squinted eyes while holding her knife. I start shaking in fear. Jeff squeezes my hand and I suddenly feel safe. "Jeff can't protect you."She then starts laughing uncontrollably and she then runs behind Jeff real fast and grabs me. I struggle and she brings the knife up to my throat. Jeff turns around his eyes widening in horror. "Come closer and your 'lover' will get her throat slit open." "It's me you want not her!"Jeff says and Jane starts maniacally laughing. She then stops and looks straight at Jeff. "It's sad when you fall in love with your family's murderer and you start killing the girls he falls in love with!"Jeff's eyes widen and he takes a step forward. "It was you!?"He yells. She laughs and nods her head. "Poor little Aria, didn't even have time to wake up."I look at Jeff and I can see...tears? W-Why are his eyes tearing up? Jeff then runs forward and she cuts my neck a little, but deep and Jeff stops. Tears come to my eyes from the pain. I can feel the blood pouring from my neck. Just then I hear my door open and I feel Jane being dragged off of me and the last thing I see is Jeff's tearful face running towards me. I slowly open my eyes and I hear a sigh of relief beside me. I painfully turn my neck to see Jeff at my bedside. "Sophie, I thought you were going to die!"Jeff exclaims. I slightly shake my head and in a soft voice I ask, "No...may I ask a question?" Jeff nods his head and I take a deep breath and I sigh. "Who is Aria?"I ask hoping for an answer. He sighs and looks down. "Aria... was... someone I used to be in love with...and...besides you...the only person I've ever been in love with."I continue to stare at Jeff as I ask, "Are you still in love with her?"He slightly nods and I frown. "Do you truly love me or am I in her place?"Jeff looks at me, astonished by my outburst. He then shakes his head frantically. "Of course I do, you are not in her place, I truly love you, You're the one who gave me food and drink, even though I savagely attacked you and You're the one who rescued my from those brats! You're beautiful, and your personality is like none I've ever seen before, you are the nicest person I know! And with her I had my doubts, but with you, your forever is all that I need!"My eyes widen at the intensity of his voice. I smile and I grab hid hand and he smiles back. "You are beautiful when you smile, I love you too." At supper I found out that daddy had saved me and that Jane is now dead. Today we are having something called Steak with boiled potatoes and it is yummy! After that Jeff and I went out to the garden to play. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 "Trisha? It's you!"Jeff and I turn around just in time for a woman who has Icy blue hair and eyes to run up to me and hug me. Jeff brings out his knife."I'm sorry M'am, But my name isn't Trisha, it's Sophia."She then shakes her head."Forgive me, Sophia, But I'm your mom." My eyes open wide and she lets go of me and stares at Jeff and screams. Jeff brings up the knife and I put up my hand to stop him."It's OK, remember, Daddy told me that he isn't my father so she might be right."She gives me a questioning look."Who is Daddy?"She asks. I giggle and I grab both Jeff's and Her hand and I start running toward the house."You'll see!" I then open the doors to the house to see daddy standing there. The woman who is my mom screams and backs away a couple feet while I run up to him and hug him."Sophie, who is this?"Daddy asks in a cool voice."She claims to be my mommy!"The woman stares at daddy wide-eyed. "T-That's y-your daddy?"She says as she points a trembling finger at him. Daddy then walks up to her and she turns white. He the offers his hand and she timidly shakes it."This way m'am, No need for you to stand out here, come inside and I'll explain." Daddy then explained everything to mommy as she sat nervously on our couch while I play with Smile. She nervously glances at all three of the others as she listens and slowly starts to get comfortable."So you're the one who's been keeping her safe, Thank you, but may I ask a question?"Daddy nods and she takes a deep breath and lets it go."I'm sorry for the burden, but could you keep her for a while longer."I looked up in confusion."Aren't i staying with daddy forever?""No, sweetie, I knew your mom would someday come. I'll visit you though. And not that I don't want Sophie to stay, but why can't you have her now?"Mommy shakes her head and shivers. Looks at Jeff then Me, Then Smile, and Then Daddy. "M-My husband...her father... isn't a very nice person."She says as she raises her shirt sleeve to reveal multiple bruises. My eyes widen in fear. "That's it woman, you're staying here!"Jeff declares. Mommy stares at him and daddy nods."I'm sorry m'am, but I can't have the mother of my dear Sophie living like that, also Might I ask your name?"Tears come to mommy's eyes and she wipes them away."Thank you so much, I hate that man, but he always threatened to kill me if I left, and My name is Rachelle, yours?"She asks as she gestures all around the room. "Slender Man, But you can call me Slender.""This is Smile!"I squeal as i point at my dog while he wags his tail."I'm Jeff, your Daughter's boyfriend."I blush at Jeff's comment and my mom giggles and daddy nods."I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."Daddy comments. Jeff and I then show mommy around the whole house and I show her my dresses. Mommy's face turns pale when Jeff shows her his knife collection and she laughs at all my jokes! Today has been a good day, I hope tomorrow is too! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 It's been a week since mommy has moved in and everything is perfect! Jeff has promised to take me out of creepypasta land and show me the outside and I'm so excited! I can't wait to see new people, and new things! Jeff has been telling me of things I will see, like a restaurant, a mall, stores, Animal shelters, churches, Ah! I'm so excited! I think something is going on with mommy and daddy though... they're acting a bit strange... Like, the other day mommy tripped in the hallway and daddy caught her. The only thing is that she blushed and afterwords he scratched his head nervously. I didn't notice until Jeff pointed it out to me, he thinks it's gross, I think it's sweet. Another good thing is that Jeff has been killing less and less. He's only killed four people this week! I'm so proud that he is slowly quitting and it's all thanks to me! I asked him politely to stop... he said no...I started crying...and he gave in! I wonder why though? Does crying have some magical power? If it does then that would make sense. Today I'm wearing a light blue dress with white at the bottom and a belt around my waist. "You ready?"Jeff asks as we start to see the light of the sun that I've never seen. We then enter into it onto a small non-busy street. On the other side was another street filled with what Jeff has told me are cars. On the other side Jeff points out a mall that is filled with people and he grabs my hand and when the cars stop, we run past them and we run towards the mall. The one thing I don't understand is that Jeff has to wear a bandanna on his face to hide his smile. He said it would scare people, which I don't understand. I think his smile is beautiful. I see all different kinds of people as I look around. There is a girl with medium blonde hair, wearing a pink and blue short shirt and short shorts and a guy passes by with kind of long (not as long as Jeff's.) black flippy hair and has something silver sticking out into a hoop around his lip. Jeff pulls me into a part of the mall."This is a store, pick whatever you want and I'll buy it for you."I gawk at everything and I shyly look at him."But I don't deserve this I haven't earned it!"I exclaim... he doesn't need to be so nice to me..."Yes you do, now come on let's look around!"We then walk over to the dresses and they have different colors! There are purple, red, black, orange, brown, and multi-colored ones! I look in amazement at them all and I see this really beautiful one. Jeff sees me staring at it and picks it up. "Whatever you want."I kiss him on the cheek and I look around more. I find this cute bracelet that fits the dress just nicely and I pick it up and I try it on. It slips on smoothly so I decide to wear it. I then find other dresses and more shoes and hair accessories. Jeff then buys it all and I thank the person at the desk. When we get outside I give Jeff a gigantic hug and a kiss on the cheek."Thank you so much for all of the things you got me, I love them!" I then hear some music playing from the store across the walkway. "Stay for tonight If you want to I can show you What my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face I've been away for a long time Such a long time And I miss you there, I can't imagine being anywhere else I can't imagine being anywhere else but here." I then run over there to find a video being played of some guy singing. Under it, it said, 'New Sleeping With Sirens Album.' "What's wrong?"Jeff asks and I point to the screen."It's playing a pretty song.""Do you like it?"I nod and Jeff grabs my hand and we walk to the store next to it. He then buys what he calls a 'laptop' and he says I can watch, listen, and basically do anything with it and that he can hook up 'wi-fi' at the house. "Thank you so much, Jeff. For everything!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 We continue to look around Jeff then pulls us into a restaurant and Jeff oders us 'Pizza'. As we wait for our order a girl about my age comes up."Hi, I'm Nicole!"She greets. I look at Jeff and then I stand up and slightly bow."I'm Sophia, It's a pleasure to meet you."Nicole then giggles and sits down beside me as I sit back down. I look at Jeff and I can tell that he's getting annoyed. I put my hand on his clenched fist and he untenses. "Is this you boyfriend?"She asks staring at our hands questioningly. I look down blushing and I nod. She giggles again and turns to Jeff."So, what up with the bandanna?"She asks and I get nervous for Jeff, He didn't want anyone to see his face, what if she asks him to take it off?"I have...embarrassing scars on my face."He answers kind of truthfully. Both of us loves his scars and neither of us are embarrassed by them. Nicole then nods her head and our pizza arrives."Well, Sophia, It was nice meeting you. You too sir!"She then walks away waving. I slightly wave back and Jeff just sits there. He then gets me off a slice of the pizza and he putsit on my plate. I look at him and he nods for me to taste it. I then take a bite and it is delicious! I then take another bite and Jeff then gets his own slice. Jeff had to go to the bathroom after we finished eating and he told me to stay right at the entrance of the mall so he could find me. I wait there patiently, humming that song from earlier. A van then pulls up and a man gets out and he looks around. He then spots me and walks up to me."May I help you sir?"I ask, he looks scary, but so do a lot of other people here who seem nice. He nods his head and he grabs my arm and throws me in the van, I scream for help and he brings a piece of cloth up to my face, covering my mouth and nose. I smell something strange before everything goes black. I open my eyes what seem like minutes later to find myself in what looks like an abandoned house. I try to move to find myself tied up, a gag in my mouth. I then hear footsteps and I look up to see... Nicole? She's standing over me, a grin adorning her face. "You were to cute for my brother and me to pass up on."She says."Jack!"She yells and a guy walks in. He is wearing a blue mask with no place for a mouth or nose and His eyes...th-they're missing with black stuff oozing out of them. I try to get out of my bindings to find them getting tighter. I try to scream, but instead, I gag on the gag. Jeff, where's Jeff? Is he OK? Jeff! Tears come to my eyes and Nicole kicks me in my stomach...hard... I cry out as much as I can and she takes the gag out. I cough up a little blood and I look at them."You get the kidneys, I get the rest of the body... to do as I please."She kicks me again and I cough up more blood."Please... It's Jack right? Please help me..."I say, coughing here and there in between a few words. "You don't see me as a monster?"He asks and Nicole looks at him."Of course she does, everyone does, now go ahead and take her kidneys."I shake my head at her remark."No, you are not a monster. So what if you crave to kill, crave to take kidneys, you are still a person... You still have a soul."The blackness starts oozing out even more. I guess those are tears... I guess he's always in pain... I feel sad for him. He then helps me up and takes of the ropes."Idiot, what are you doing?!"Nicole questions as I dust myself off. I then hear footsteps and the door busts open to reveal Jeff, his face now uncovered. Nicole screams and I run up to him and hug him."You! I knew there was something wrong with you when we met," He says, "are they both to blame?"Jeff finishes with a question, his voice deep and fierce with hostility. I nod and then I shake my head."No, please Jeff, don't hurt them, no one deserves pain...""How can you say that! They've caused you pain!"He demands more than asks. I start crying and Jeff's fac softens."Look, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."He soothes as he wipes away my tears. Jack then walks up and Jeff grabs his knife. "Do you really think that I'm not a monster?"He seems like a child looking for comfort... I shake my head."Of course not, no one's a monster, just because you look different, it means nothing. You are you, not your looks."I can tell he's happy and he bows to me and then straightens. "Thank you, so much... Nicole let's go."He then grabs the unconcsious Nicole (Why is she unconcsious?) and drags her out of the room. Jeff and I hug and Kiss and we make our way back home. Today has been an eventful day... 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 When we got back home I could find either mommy or daddy. I then heard noise in daddy's bedroom and Jeff laughs and looks at me. I just stare at him."What's so funny? Do you think daddy's OK? Do you think Mommy's OK?"Jeff shakes his head and starts laughing. Apparently I'm not getting something...? I wonder what it is..? Jeff then grabs my hand and he leads me to my bedroom. He then lies me down and kisses my forehead."It's been a long day, get some sleep."He says as he closes the door to my room. I smile, how did he know I felt tired? I yawn and I get up and I take a quick shower and I change into pajamas and I go back to bed and I fall asleep. A few weeks have passed and I'm sitting on the couch with Jeff. Mommy and daddy said they have good news. I wonder what it is... I look over at Jeff and he shrugs and squeezes my hand to comfort me from my confusion. Mommy and daddy then walk in the room and they're... holding hands? "Sophie, Jeff, we have something important to tell you."Daddy says first."I'm going to be a new mommy!"Mommy says with a smile. I jump up and I hug them both as Jeff starts laughing."I'm going to be an older sister! A sister!"I exclaim as I jump up and down. I'm so excited! I can't wait! For the next nine whole months mommy's belly has been growing more and more. She's also been very moody and anything would change her mood. Daddy seems to be a lot more happy, but I can tell he's afraid for mommy. I've been really excited, I'm going to be a big sister! I hope it's a girl! I could play with her hair, play dolls, and have fun! Jeff has also taken me outside a lot as well. We've seen Jack a couple of times and I don't think he likes Jeff... I mean it seems like he's...jealous? Of what, I wonder...? Any ways, I haven't seen Nicole, I guess she's still mad at me for..some..reason. During the sixth month mommy finally told us the gender of the baby and I'm having a little sister! I'm so happy and I can't wait! Jeff and I went shopping for baby clothes and something funny happened. After we got finished searching for clothes we went to the check out counter. The woman there look at us strangely."Aren't you two a little young...?"She asks. I nod and tell her that I'm thirteen, Jeff has never told me his age."M'am, this is for her mom, her MOM is pregnant." Jeff answers. I nod with my eyes open wide and a big smile on my face. "I'm going to be a big sister to a baby girl!"The woman then laughs and checks us out and tells us to wish my mom luck for her. Then finally the day came. Mommy was on the sofa and daddy had gotten a human doctor. Daddy hid in the closet while watching everything. I stared in amazement at my mom giving birth and Jeff looks disgusted. The baby then pops out and the doctor catches her. "Well, I've never had a baby do that... or be this pale... or have no nose... M'am your daughter has no nose."My mom just says that it's a condition that runs in her 'husbands' family and he leaves it alone. He cleans my sister off and he wraps her in a blanket and he hands her to my mom and he leaves. Daddy then comes out."Look darling, she has your nose."Mommy says while laughing. We all then laugh and I get to hold my baby sister."Mommy, what's her name?"I ask. Mommy has never told me a name before..."Aria, her name will be Aria Slender."I smile and I hug mommy while daddy held Aria."That's a beautiful name mommy." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 -Five Years Later- I'm standing in my beautiful wedding gown at the end of the garden as Jeff walks down the small isle. He takes my hand and kisses it as daddy (he's marrying us) says the traditional word for a wedding."Do you Jeff take Sophia to be your Lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"Jeff nods."I do."Daddy then turns to me and asks me the same question except the other way around and husband instead of wife. I nod."I do.""You may now kiss the bride."Jeff then lifts my veil and he kisses me. Mommy and daddy claps and I look at five year old Aria. She gently smiles at me and I'm astonished. She never smiles! I then smile at Jeff and we kiss again and We all go back inside for cake... mmm cake.. "CAKE!"I yell as I run into the house, Jeff right behind me. We all then eat cake and Aria plays with my veil... ripping it in half and doing her small giggle that she does without a smile. She's turned out to be adorable, Jeff and I are married as well as Mommy and Daddy, and everyone is happy and healthy. This makes me so happy! I wonder what the future holds in store for us? 


End file.
